


A rose? Really, Steven?

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barely awaked Danny is a little bit slow on the uptake when Steve enters the bedroom with a dinner tray. </p><p> </p><p>It's for haldoor's birthday - although I don't know her, just because the idea is so incredibly sweet. Happy birthday from germany, Haldoor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose? Really, Steven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> As usual: I'm a non-native english speaker and I'm deeply grateful for corrections. Thank you so much for reading.

“Danno” Steve whispers. “Danno, hey… wake up…” He puts his left hand on Danny’s stomach, feeling the warmth of his partner’s skin. He starts to caress Danny’s upper part of the body until Danny opens his eyes. He’s stretching under Steve’s hand und gives him a little smile.

“G’morning. What’s the matter, huh?”

“Got something for you, Danno.” Steve stands up and comes back with a dinner tray. Danny sighs a bit and sits up, leaning at the headboard.

“A dinner tray with a cup of coffee, a double chocolate cupcake and a vase with a red rose? A vase? With a red rose? A rose? Really, Steven?”

“Yes. Obviously.”

“Is this for Grace? You’ve chose the wrong door, babe. Grace’s sleeping at the next room. But I warn you: If you give her a cup of coffee I’ll beat you up, okay? You can bring her a cup of milk. Or orange juice, but no coffee for Grace, understand?”

“Danno! Shut up. This is for you.”

“For me?”

“For you. I swear.”

“What’s the matter, Steve? Did I transform into the fucking princess on the goddamn pea?”

“No. I don’t think the fucking princess on the goddamn pea would use these words, Danno.”

“Who the fucking hell are you and what did you do with Steven McGarrett, Super-SEAL and my one and only smooth dog?”

“Danno! It's just a… a little surprise. It’s your birthday, okay? And birthdays are predestinated for roses, cupcakes and having a cup of coffee in bed.”

“Oh… my birthday… right. I suppressed that… I’m sorry, Steve. I'm barely awake and I didn’t want to be ungrateful. Thank you so much, babe. This is… uhm… incredibly sweet and… overwhelming and… also fucking weird.” Danny grins and Steve leans over to kiss him.

“Did you learn that in SEAL school, babe?”

“No. It’s very early, Grace’s still sleeping. What about a little bit of birthday sex before turn to your birthday breakfast-in-bed?”

“Sounds great, Steven. But if you start singing “Happy Birthday” when I make you come this will be the last birthday sex for ever and ever, got me?”

“Yeah, okay. Didn’t plan that anyway.”

“Good. So what are you waiting for? Off with your clothes, babe…. Oh, wait! I’ll unpack my gift by myself…”

“Happy Birthday, Danno…” murmurs Steve when Danny unzip his trousers.


End file.
